Roces indebidos
by BGQueen
Summary: Carlos es inocente, ¿no? Todo eso debe ser un malentendido o un juego de su mente. Deben de ser las hormonas, si, eso debe ser. Kendall debe estar alucinando, Carlos no lo haría a propósito... ¿o si?


[Puede que sea mi primer Fic de Kenlos publicado pero no es el primero en pasar por mi mente y decido escribir, tengo muchos pero este de aquí será el primero en ver la luz, espero les guste y la forma en que escribo. Disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo n.n

Su autora se los agradece.]

Era normal, ¿no? Él estaba bien, no le pasaba nada extraño, no tenía porqué preocuparse o empezar a pedir ayuda que en realidad no necesitaba o quería, claro que no, él estaba bien y era perfectamente normal que le pusiera un poco nervioso y le acelerará el pulso el tener a Carlos recostado casi por completo sobre su cuerpo. Para nada lo alteraba el que el menor rozara de vez en cuando su antebrazo con su parte intima, era un accidente, Kendall lo sabía y era lo más lógico pero su cabeza le llenaba de pensamiento de que en realidad el latino lo hacía a propósito para provocarle. Eso era imposible, Carlos era demasiado… Carlos como para hacerle algo tan malo y cruel. Era impensable además de imposible, ya que si de algo estaba seguro, como que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde, es que Carlos es incapaz de ser un provoca…

—A-ah…— soltó en voz baja Kendall.

Carlos lo había echó de nuevo y esta vez un poco más certero. El más pequeño se había agachado para recoger el control de la televisión que ya llevaba un buen rato en el suelo, porque Kendall se negaba a moverse y dañar más su condición de adolescente acalorado y algo emocionado, apoyando su mano derecha en la rodilla de Kendall y su codo contra lo que supuso era el estomago del rubio. Era claro que no lo era y Kendall se sentía desfallecer al sentir como Carlos balanceaba un poco su codo contra la zona tan delicada de su cuerpo para alcanzar ese maldito control remoto. Al menos nadie estaba ahí cerca para ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro o lo acelerada que iba su respiración. Él pobre se auto delataba con cada mueca que cruzaba su ruborizado rostro. Esto debía ser una broma o algo así. Una broma cruel del universo por haberle roto uno de sus peines favoritos a James o haber arruinado una de las batas de doctor de Logan.

Carlos se agacho un poco más y su codo rozo de nuevo esa parte y Kendall no puedo retener un jadeo que salió desde su garganta y agradeció en silencio que el latino no pudiera escucharlo o podría malinterpretar lo que pasaba y se enojaría con él.

—Carlos…— lo llamó Kendall.

— ¿hmmm?— respondió sin levantarse ni mirarlo, en cambió volvió a mover su brazo hacía arriba y abajo un par de veces.

Kendall se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos. Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo en segundos y una sensación electrizantes se apodero de todo su ser. Mordió su labio nervioso, las palabras correctas no llegaban a su mente, y parecían negarse a llegar a su boca. ¿Cómo decirle a Carlos que eso que hacía con su brazo lo estaba disfrutando demasiado? ¿Qué, de hecho, lo estaba excitando demasiado a tal grado de hacer que su cuerpo ardiera con cada nuevo roce? ¿Qué quería arrancarle la ropa y morder cada parte de su cuerpo hasta marcarlo por completo como suyo? Kendall se reprimió mentalmente ante esas ideas tan obscenas y nada propias de él. ¿Qué rayos pensaba? Era Carlos, Dios mío, el ser más puro e inocente del mundo. Seguramente se asustaría y dejaría de hablarle por varios días. Eso es lo que haría Kendall si fuera él. En realidad no, pero era lo que seguramente haría Carlos ya que era un chico que no sabía actuar bien ante la vergüenza.

Un nuevo movimiento del brazo de Carlos atrajo su atención y noto como el cuerpo de éste estaba prácticamente sobre su rodilla. Carlos había hallado algo realmente interesante en el suelo y se había inclinado mucho más sobre el cuerpo de Kendall dándole al rubio una libre visión de su trasero. Dios. Era enorme y perfecto, ahora entendía porque sus fans parecían obsesionarse con esa parte en especial del cuerpo del latino. Cuando menos se dio cuenta su mano ya estaba alzada a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Carlos, dispuesta a tocar ese lugar y algunos más.

—Creo que encontré el control remoto, Kendall… aunque no lo alcanzo— dijo Carlos moviéndose un poco más sacando a Kendall de su ensoñación y sus intenciones de manosearlo.

El rostro del rubio era un poema. ¿Carlos se habría dado cuenta…? No, claro que no pudo haberlo echó. Era imposible. Rayos, el muy descuidado no dejaba de moverse y contonearse frente a los ojos verdes del rubio. Tentándolo y llevándolo a la locura misma, al deseo y la necesidad de sentirlo. Ya no podía más, si seguía ahí podría dañar la inocente e infantil mente del pobre Carlitos con sus intenciones y lujuriosos pensamientos. Además, sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle y él sabía bien porqué, era mejor que se fuera a resolver el pequeño problema con su 'mini yo' que parecía despertar al fin. Con un suspiro pesado y agotado tomo los hombros de Carlos y lo alzo sobre el sofá para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el más pequeño se veía confundido por aquella reacción tan repentina que había tenido el rubio, incluso se veía algo ¿decepcionado?, no podía ser eso, seguro las hormonas ya lo hacían alucinar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kendall?— pregunto al fin Carlos ladeando su rostro.

—Yo,,, — murmuro Kendall desviando sus ojos verdes de los chocolate de Carlos para fijarlos en la ventana junto al tobogán de su departamento—, quiero ir a la piscina, iré a cambiarme para ir un rato. Puedes ir conmigo si quieres,,, yo, este… te veo luego— dijo y tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca se levanto y se fue directo a su habitación con una extraña cogerá que hizo sonreír al más pequeño.

—Vaya… pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien. Logan dijo que lo hiciera lento… tal vez fui demasiado despacio— murmuro para sí mismo recordando la pequeña charla que le había dado el genio de la banda sobre como podía hacer que Kendall al fin se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos decepcionado mirando el techo fijamente. En serio quería que ese plan funcionará, y por un momento al oír la acelerada respiración de Kendall o sentir los temblores en su cuerpo pensó que su plan si funcionaba y que pronto conseguiría exactamente lo que llevaba un buen tiempo deseando: que Kendall al fin lo viera de esa forma especial como lo hacía un hombre que quería a una mujer. Quizás podía seguir el consejo de James y ser un poco más atrevido. Si algo sabían todos es que Kendall era malo ocultando sus emociones y era muy fácil ver cuando algo le gustaba o lo dejaba sin palabras. Y Carlos sabía que el rubio parecía quedar estupefacto cuando iban a la piscina y se quitaba la playera lentamente, sólo para darle el lujo de admirar su cuerpo. Podía intentar eso. Seguro James y Logan estarían orgullosos de él y Kendall al fin daría ese paso. Ese que Carlos moría de ganas de probar.

— ¡Kendall, apúrate!, ¡O no podré entrar a la piscina!— gritó levantándose del sofá de un animado salto dirigiéndose casi corriendo a la habitación que compartía con el rubio y líder de la banda.

Puede que Carlos fuera un chico muy inocente y distraído, pero sabía bien lo que quería y tenía formas de conseguirlo aún si que las demás personas se dieran cuenta. Y así era Kendall, inconscientemente estaba cayendo directo en los brazos de Carlos, y aunque tal vez se diera cuenta más tarde y se resistiera de principio, Carlos sabía que podía ganarse el corazón de su mejor amigo y amor platónico y darle todo su amor como esperaba que Kendall se lo diera por igual.

Porqué, en serio, ¿quién podría resistirse al dulce e inocente Carlos Gracía?

[¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? A mí me gusto… además de que Carlos es una cosita hermosa y malvada xD Deje reviwes por favor, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí la verdad… me encantó, y no sólo porque yo lo escribí.

Gracias por leerlo, hasta la proxima!]


End file.
